1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices designed for retainment of false or artificial teeth with respect to the mouth of a user. Conventional artificial teeth mounted in a plate tend to slide or move causing discomfort within the mouth of a user requiring the use of topical anesthetic and lubricants along the upper portion of the gum tissue of a user. Many designs have attempted to alleviate problems of loosening of the dentures or irritation spots normally associated with such usage.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many devices have been designed to overcome the difficulties of securement of artificial teeth with respect to gum tissue of a user such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,674 patented July 3, 1840 to A. Riggs on Mounting Artificial Teeth; U.S. Pat. No. 19,858 patented Apr. 6, 1858 to M. Levett on a Plate For Artificial Teeth; U.S. Pat. No. 331,840 patented Dec. 8, 1885 to J. Spyer on a Dental Suction Plate Former; U.S. Pat. No. 493,800 patented Mar. 21, 1893 to J. R. Watson on a Dental Plate; U.S. Pat. No. 912,026 patented Feb. 9, 1909 to C. R. Powers on a Dental Suction Plate; U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,968 patented Aug. 7, 1923 to J. Petry on Denture; U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,970 patented Nov. 15, 1932 to L. M. Valbuena on a Dental Plate; U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,907 patented Feb. 20, 1934 to J. Groves on a Means Of Retention And Traction For Dentures; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,903 patented Jan. 13, 1959 to R. E. Hedges on a Means for Holding Dentures In Place.